The Parasite
by Fan of U
Summary: The thought of taking the egg with her quickly came across her mind, and she didn't hesitate the idea one bit.
1. A Buzzing and a Finding

To everyone: Pen-Woman asked me if I wanted to remake one of TMNT 2012 version episodes and Mikey would be a girl what would it be? I chose Parasitica, one of my favorite episodes, and this fic came to life. She is also making a female Mikey fic, her first TMNT fic, as well. It's her version of New Friend, Old Enemy. Hope you all give her story a chance and enjoy.

* * *

'My bros will never believe this! This is so exciting!'Maddie thought to herself happily. She couldn't wait to show her brothers what she found when coming back from April's apartment.'This is totally gonna blow their minds! I can hardly wait to see Splinter's face!'

* * *

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, she was just a few blocks away from the manhole when, all of a sudden, she heard a buzzing noise. She looked around her and wondered where it was coming first thought was that it was probably just some bug or whatever, but the noise was louder and unlike any other sound she ever heard a bug make. Carefully listening to the sound, she jumped to the rooftop where it seemed the noise was coming from and looked around. The buzzing sound suddenly stopped. Maddie scratched her head and wondered if it was just her imagination.

That was, until something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

She slowly walked towards the strange object and stared at it. She couldn't tell what she was looking at. It looked like a light green-yellowish bean, a giant one at that. She picked it up and felt how smooth it was. She also noticed the strange weight it had, it almost felt like something was inside of it.

Out of nowhere, it slightly shook in her hands.

She gasped.'No way...'She brought the bean-shape thing close to her head and listened.'It couldn't be...'A soft heartbeat responded and confirmed her thoughts.

'It is...It really is!'She squealed.'It's an egg! An egg with life in it!'

She looked at it with twinkles in her eyes."Were you the one making that noise? Were you? Ah, coochie-coochie coo!"She whispered to the egg and giggled while cuddling with it in her arms."This is totally rad!"

The thought of taking the egg with her quickly came across her mind, and she didn't hesitate the idea one bit.

* * *

Just a few feet away from the lair, she couldn't stop herself from smiling. She hid the egg behind her, wanting to surprise her family, and walked in her home. Nobody was in the main room, though. She heard metal hitting metal and the distinct sound of her father's instructions of proper techniques coming from the dojo. Not wanting to interrupt her brother's training, and not willing to risk the egg's life, she walked over to Donnie's room and hoped he was in there.

She knocked, knowing that her brother is probably working on an experiment and didn't want to ruin it, especially when she wanted him to be in a good mood to surprise him with her finding.

"Come in."

"Here goes nothing."She glanced at the egg."You better make a good first impression, ok? Be on your best behavior."She whispered to it and giggled.


	2. The Surprise

"Hey Donnie."

"Hey Maddie. Did you have fun at April's?"He glanced at her for a second before turning his head back to his experiment. He turned his head back to her, noticing his she was hiding something behind her back."What do you have there?"

She giggled."A surprise."

Donnie gave her a questionable look. His eyes widen slightly as he backed away from his sister slowly with his moving chair."It's not another water balloon...is it?"

"What? No! It's even better than pranks!" She couldn't believe she said that...but it was true!

"Pizza?"

"I wish! It's totally something radical and you'll never guess what it is."She squealed in excitement.

Donnie thought about this for a moment. He shrugged after a few minutes, and chuckled. He decided to humor her while his curiosity was taking over his mind."Your right, I'm completely clueless! What's the surprise?"

'Must be some new videotapes she found, a gift from April, or maybe even...'

"An egg!"

Her brother looked at the egg she presented him with in horror. He was paralyzed in fear the longer he looked at it in her hands. His left eye started twitching and he suddenly felt lightheaded.'A...An e-egg? W-Why does she...'

"Donnie? You ok bro?"She asked in concern as she saw how pale her brother's face was getting.

He didn't feel so good. He felt sick, dizzy, and...and...

He fainted.

"Donnie!"Maddie yelled as she saw her brother fall from his chair. She carefully placed the egg on his desk and rushed over to him."Speak to me big brother! Come on, you can't do this to me! That's not fair!"

* * *

Darkness was all he saw. He heard a familiar voice in the distance. The voice was getting louder and louder, until he recognized it to be his sister's. He groaned as he opened his eyes, feeling a throbbing pain on the back of his head. He stared at Maddie's face as he tried to process what happened.

"Big brother?"

'Working on experiment...knocking on door...Maddie...egg.'His eyes widened.'Egg?!'He sat up quickly and panicked. Looking over his sister, he hugged her tightly and shook his head on her shoulder.

'No. No. No. No. This cannot be happening.'

"Uh, D-Donnie? C-Can't breathe dude!"

He stopped hugging her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He shook a little and tried to breathe regularly."S-Sorry. I...I just..."He stuttered and stopped himself to take a deep breathe.

"Calm down, Donnie, everything's alright. You hit your head pretty hard, though. You want me to kiss it better?"She smiled softly.

He shook his head and exhaled slowly."M-Maddie?"

"Yeah?"

He gulped loudly."P-Please, please tell me...t-that's not your-"

"Hey, Donnie! The TV remote isn't working again. Can you-"A sudden voice interrupted Donnie. The two looked back and saw Leo standing at the doorway. He noticed how distressed his brother looked and the confused look on his sister's face.

"What happened? What's wrong?"He asked seriously with a hint of worry in his voice.

"L-Leo...can I have a word w-with you...outside?"

"Donnie what-"

"Please?!"He yelled at him. Leo was startled a bit from his brother's strange behavior, nevertheless he nodded and waited outside. Donnie looked back at his sister and stood up, pointing behind her."G-Go sit on the examination table u-until further notice."He said just above a whisper.

"Why can't I sit on the chair?"

"Just...just do what I say o-ok?"

She nodded. Walking over to the examination table and sitting on it, she watched her brother shakily walk towards the door and shut it.'I've got a bad feeling about this. I guess the surprise was too much for him too handle. Speaking of surprise...'


	3. Throwing up the Unbelievable

To emmelienxd:Oh, don't worry...I already planned that idea :)

To Lydja-chan:Thank you and your right. Donnie shouldn't jump to conclusions...when it comes to science that is. Surprises are totally different, you don't know what the results will be. He really has to learn how to handle surprises more effectively.

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

"What's going on Donnie?"Leo asked as he watched him carefully. His brother did not look so good. He was trembling uncontrollably, his left eye twitched violently, and he looked liked he just seen a ghost. His brother looked like a nervous wreck.

"Leo..."Donnie gulped and shakily took a deep breath."M-Maddie...sh-she..."He exhaled unsteadily and grabbed his head tightly."I c-can't believe it."

"What about Maddie? What can't you believe?"He asked in a demanding tone. Donnie gripped his head tighter and fell to his knees."Donnie!"He kneeled down and grabbed his brother's shoulders to steady him.

"Th-This can't be happening...n-not to her."

* * *

"Where's Leo with the remote? Shouldn't take this long for Donnie to fix it."Raph grumbled to himself. He sighed and got up from the couch to find his brother. He figured Leo was still in Donnie's room, but was surprised to find both of them outside of the room.

"Leo? Donnie!"He rushed over to the two and noticed how pale his younger brother looked. His older brother looked like he was trying to help him, but wasn't doing a good job at it."What's going on here?"He asked Leo.

"I dont know, but I think something's wrong with Maddie."

"Maddie? Where is she?"Raph asked in concern and looked around frantically.

"She's in Donnie's room. She looked completely fine, though."

"Well then, why is Donnie-"

"P-please...take me to the bathroom."Donnie said just above a whisper."I-I feel like...I'm gonna-"Leo and Raph's eyes widened as they watched their little brother hold his stomach tightly and quickly held a hand over his mouth. They got the message and swiftfully, but carefully, carried him to the bathroom.

As soon as they entered, Donnie pushed his brothers away from him and went straight to the toilet. While he emptied his stomach, Leo went over and rubbed his shell. Raph grabbed a towel and handed it over to him when he was done vomiting. Donnie took the towel and wiped his mouth hastily. He threw it on the floor and tried to get up, but his legs were shaking too much.

He felt his brothers support him and help him get up.

"Take it easy Don."Leo said gently.

"Yeah, we got you."Raph said and patted him on the back.

"Th-thanks."Donnie said uneasily and cleared his throat."I-I feel better now...sort of."

"Now what's this all about?"Leo asked.

"You sick or something bro?"Raph asked, but Donnie shook his head in response.

"I feel sick...but no. Maddie isn't sick either just in case you were wondering."He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to prepare himself to tell his brothers about the...surprise.'I hope they take this better than I do...oh, who am I kidding? This is not going to go well at all!'

"Bros...there's no easier way to say this, but..."

"Go on."Leo asked and crossed his arms.

"...Maddie has an...an egg."He eyed the two cautiously as the effects were immediate. Leo and Raph's eyes widened to the point where it looked like they would fall out of their sockets. They stood paralyzed, while Donnie hesitantly waved his hands in front of their faces."Bros?"

* * *

'Wh-what did he just...did he say...egg?'He tried to shake his head and tell Donnie how ridiculous he was being, but he couldn't move his body. The thought of his baby sister...with an egg...'He has to be kidding...right?'More thoughts swarmed his mind and didn't like it one bit, and neither did his stomach.

'Maddie doesn't have an egg...she can't have an egg...'He tried to reassure himself, but the way Donnie was acting...'Oh my...she has an egg...an egg.'His stomach tossed and turned, something inside him was rising with no hesitation whatsoever.'Maddie has an egg...'

Leo couldn't take it anymore and rushed to the toilet...he threw up with no mercy.

* * *

'Maddie has an egg...'The thought sickened him and made his blood boil.'How the...who the...'His vision started to turn red.'This has to be some sort of sick dream...a nightmare. This has to be!'

He wanted to punch something, anything...everything! Clenching his teeth and fists, he struggled to control himself. Donnie was messing with him..he had to be.'There's no way Maddie...my baby sister...has an egg.'The sound of someone barfing snapped him out of his thoughts as he saw a hand being waved in front of him.

He growled and grabbed the hand harshly.

* * *

"Ow!"Donnie exclaimed and tried to pull away from Raph. He was pretty sure he heard something crack."Dude!"His brother growled even more and took a step forward.

"You better be lying to me Don...if not..."He raised his fist and was ready to punch him if his little brother didn't confess.

"I'm not lying! She has an egg! I saw it! I don't know how or when or...or anything, but I'm freaking out man! I'm freaking out!"Donnie yelled and panted in exhaustion.


	4. The Revelation

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

The three took a huge breath and let it out slowly. They stood in front of Donnie's door and prepared themselves to face their little sister and her...egg. Just the mere thought made their stomachs feel uneasy. Raising a shaky hand, Donnie grabbed the knob firmly and twisted it. He looked back and gave his brothers a nod.

"R-Ready?"He stuttered. Leo and Raph gave him a hesitant nod in response. Gulping loudly, he silently pleaded that his brothers will at least try to handle this situation as smoothly as possible. He turned his attention back to the door, quickly opened it all the way, and closed his eyes tightly.

"Who's my special, precious egg? You are! Yes, you are!"

Donnie flinched from hearing those words. He looked back and saw Leo swaying back and forth, while Raph held one hand to cover his mouth and the other against the wall. Donnie quickly grabbed Leo's shoulder to keep him from falling back as he watched his eyes roll to the back of his head. He heard Raph gag and saw his cheeks puffed up a bit, before swallowing and coughing a little.

'Leo fainting and Raph almost throwing up...well, they're handling this better than I thought.'

He shook Leo until he gained conscious again and patted Raph on the back."Just let me take care of the questions, ok? I'll also try to see if there might be...any more eggs."

"She could have mo-"Donnie slapped a hand over Raph's mouth.

"Shh. She doesn't seem to notice us yet and yes...i-it's a possibility."

"I hope your wrong about that, Donnie."Leo said.

"Me too."He said and took his hand off of his brothers mouth. They slowly approached their little sister, who was too busy cooing at the egg to notice them, and stood right in front of her. Donnie nervously cleared his throat and saw those big, blue eyes look up to him. He watched her smile and say something that made him use all his will power to try and not to freak out again.

* * *

"Oh, hey Donnie! Aw, you told Leo and Raph about the egg? I wanted to surprise them..."She pouted slightly. He watched her brother clench his fists and his left eye twitch.

"Yeah...guess the surprise is ruined."

Maddie tilted her head in confusion."Why do you sound so nervous...and why are you two looking at me like that?"She asked as she glanced at Leo and Raph giving her a strange look.

"Oh, they're just...so surprised they just don't know how to react...they're speechless."

She giggled."Can't say I blame them."Holding the egg carefully in her hands, she held it out for her brother with a smile."Wanna hold him...or her...I'll guess we'll find out sooner or later."

"Leo...Raph..."

The two understood what Donnie was trying to say and nodded. Leo shakily took the egg and Raph stared at it with a mix of anger and worry. Quickly going over some cabinets, Donnie found what he was looking for and returned his attention back to his little sister."Maddie, do you...feel any pain anywhere? Anywhere specifically?"

"No. Why?"

"...Just asking"He said and plugged the ear plugs in and placed the disk resonator on Maddie's stomach.

"Um, bro? I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure that's not where my heartbeat is."She said giggling."Big brother, your so silly."

Donnie barely paid any attention to what she was saying. Instead, he focused on his hearing and hoped for the best. After a few minutes, he took off the stethoscope and placed let it drop to the floor. He sighed in relief and gave his brother a small smile. He shook his head and his brothers also sighed in relief.

"Can I hold my egg again?"Maddie asked and held out her hands. Leo held the egg tighter and Raph crossed his arms, both of them giving their little brother a look. Donnie nodded and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly with a shiver going down his spine. He grabbed his little sister's shoulders and looked at her in the eyes with his own scared ones.

"Maddie...who else does that egg belong too?"

She blinked at the weird question and shrugged."I don't-"

"Who was it?! Was it one of those foot ninjas, Banter Watson-"

"Baxter Stockman."Donnie, who was startled along with Maddie and Leo by Raph's sudden outburst, corrected him. He didn't blame him, though. Who could? It just took him by surprise that he actually managed to last this long.

"Whatever! Fishface, Dogpound, the...the Shredder?!"Raph yelled and practically growled the last name he said. His heart pounded against his chest as he panted and tried to breathe normal again. Donnie and Leo looked at him with a horrified expression on their faces.

"What are you guys talking about. I don't know who's egg is it, except that it's mine now."

The three turtles looked at her with pale faces. As soon as she said those words, fear gripped their hearts and choked them. Leo's legs shook and it took everything he had to not drop the egg and fall to his knees. Donnie's whole body shook and tried to say something, but no words were able to escape from his mouth. Raph stared at he with wide eyes and clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white.

"You mean...you were...r-ra-"Raph couldn't finish his sentence as he felt his whole world turn black.

"Raphie!"Maddie screamed and rushed over to him."Wake up, Raphie! Wake up!"She yelled at him and panicked.

She didn't know what was going on, but it scared her. Her brothers were acting strange and everything was happening too fast.'Maybe the surprise was too much for them...maybe they can't handle another member to the family.'She hugged her unconscious brother and cried on his chest.

"I wish I never found that egg on the rooftop! If I didn't, none of this would be happening! I'm so sorry big brothers!"

"...Found?"


End file.
